Holy Snap!
by yami4
Summary: A rare hunter named Liva has to decide whether she want's to keep her friends, or keep her fathers heart from growing increasingly evil.


Welp, i think this story will be pretty good. I guess it's for you guys to determine. The Main  
  
charachter Liva, is based on me and how i felt about my life. Read on and enjoy the story!  
  
Halo: We don't own yu-gi-oh or any of its charachters!  
  
Sephy: Before we start, i'd like to say, soon there'll be a story with all of Nino's charachters in it!  
  
Sora: Won't that be fun?  
  
Kairi&Tea: Yay! On with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************************  
  
A large castle, sometime around midnight  
  
The air was thick with rain and lightning, as a lonely figure made his way through the mist. He was carrying something in his arms. He walked through the doors dripping the water off the ends of his hair. He made his way up the stairs of the house and went into a solitary room. He set the bundle on his bed as it moved around and slighlty squeled. He looked at it as from that night on the years began to fly by. The bundle was a child named Liva, and she grew up to have fine long gold hair. She was taught how to move around at impossible speeds and undetectable accuracy. Fourteen years flew by, and she was taken to a place called Battle City. She was dropped off there, and before she left, she made herself someting. It was a white fox costume, with ears and all. Her caretaker had given her a purple cloak to show she was his. She cut tail and ear holes in the back and top. She slipped it on then she put on the cloak. She began to walk until she came into a busy street of a bustling town.  
  
The cars rushed past. It was obviuosly rush hour at the speeds they were going. She walked past amny diferent people, but one person caught her eye. She was tall with short brown hair, and her eyes were shining blue. She was walking towards the school. Liva decided to follow her, just to see what she did all day. Tea walked up the steps of the school. She did not go in after her. Instead, she turned away and started walking towards the gameshop. She finally got to explore. Liva walked through the front doors of the place and sat on the counter. An old man walked through and placed himself behind the counter. She looked at the many diferent cards and pointed to one. He told her about it as he looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She nodded her head understandingly. She spent a while in the shop, listening to the man about their history and how they work. A few hours later she heard the school bell chime, and she made her way out the doors. She sat on a garbage can a few minutes later, and watched people go about their lives. Some gave her weird looks as the afternoon breeze swished her white fox ears from side to side. Her golden hair waved slightly as it shone brightly off the suns reflective rays.   
  
A Boy with tri-coloured hair walked by, surrounded by several others. Obviously, hs friends. He stopped a few feet in front of her and looked at her oddly. She looked up at him, showing her peachy skin and hazel eyes. He cocked his head and walked by, the sun glinting off a strange triangle shaped item. He looked over his shoulder at Liva, and, for a single second, she coul've sworn there was two of him. He walked towards the shop where Liva was a few hours ago. She hopped off the garbage can and walked back towards it. She walked through the doors and he turned around, alarmed. She asked him what his name was.  
  
He said his name was Yugi, and she told him her name was Liva. She asked him abolut the item hanging off his neck. He seemed astonished she didn't already know. He told her about it's past and that there were six more. She looked at the symbol on the front of it. It reminded her of the sign on her Fathers staff thing he always carried around. She inquired about all the people she had seen, and he could answer about all of them. The others he had come in woth watched with amusement as he, Yugi, educated a rare hunter on what was around her. She said she had just recently come there that morning. His friends nodded. The girl Liva had seen befoe was there, sitting on the counter. After a few minutes talking to Yugi, she waved and they said their good byes. She left out the front door. It was getting dark outside. The street lights went on, one by one. Liva walked down the now deserted streets. She was the only one except one person. She looked at him. He was dressed as she was, and she tapped him on the shoulder. He woke up and looked at her fox ears. He fell off his perch and got up again instantly. He asked her what she was doing there. She told her about everything she did that day.  
  
He told her what she was supposed to be doing. She told him she saw the puzzle and he told her she was supposed to take it. Leva told him he wa sher friend, and he sighed as he told her there are many more rare hunters in Battle City. He walked away without saying goodbye, and she sat in an alleyway, and drifted off to sleep. She woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. It was about 4:00 A.M. She slowly rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes. Some one stood rubbed her head in confusion as he explained about it. Her head was filled with so many explanations. She slipped her hood back onto her head and jabbed her finger behind her and she whirled around. It was Yugi. But, he looked a little diferent than the last time she saw him. She asked if he was ok and he told her his name was Yami. She into his stomach.  
  
Liva: Listen you, i don't know what you're trying to pull here, but it ain't workin. *removes finger and walks away*  
  
Something clattered on the ground behind her, but she didn't seem to notice as she disappeared around the corner. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was earring. The only time he had seen something like this was when he saw Malik wearing similar ones. He put it his pocket and ran after her. He peeped from behind the corner. She was still walking. A black car skidded to a halt beside her. She looked as the door opened and a large figure stepped out. It was Malik. She tried to get away from him, but he caught her and threw her into the car. He looked in Yami's direction, but luckily he had already dodged it. He peeped out again as he got into the car and it drove away. He heard the earring jingling in his pocket as he ran back to the game shop and turned back into Yugi.  
  
Yugi: That rare hunter is in trouble!  
  
Joey: So what? It's a rare hunter.  
  
Tea: Come to think of it, i saw her following me a day age.  
  
Yugi: You don't understand, she doesn't want to be one. She has to.  
  
Tristan: Then, why doesn't she just run away?  
  
Solomon: Can she?  
  
Yugi: No, she can't. Malik won't let her.  
  
A cars screeching tire sounds are heard from outside and then they were heard again, obviously driving by. Yugi ran outside and was instantly by Liva's side. He asked her what happened. Her fox ears were gone, onviously Malik sais she looked stupid and gave her another, not so holey, cloak. She was tired, he could tell. Yugi helped her inside and set her up against the counter. She put her head back and winced. Yugi felt around her back and felt many marks. They felt deep and straight. Obviously some kind of whip left this mark on her. He sighed and told her about Maliks bad past in Battle City and other places as well. She asked him why he took her in he was such a bad person. He didn't answer her as he remembered he had her earring. He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and put it in her ear. She flicked it to make sure it was in right. She got up, and looked at his friends. She cocked her head slightly. It was like she wanted to obey her master, yet she couldn't come to harm her friends. She lied to Yugi and told him she had to go. He nodded as she left.  
  
Liva: Oh, what should i do? I can't harm my friends, but i want to obey my father.   
  
Tell him, tell him you can't hurt them....  
  
Liva: But he won't care, he'll make me do it.  
  
Do not fear him. He cannot hurt you, not while i'm with you.  
  
Liva: But, i'm afraid of what he might do, i do not know father all that well.  
  
He knows you more than you know yourself. Knowing things isn't always important.  
  
Liva: You say that like knowing things doesn't matter at all.  
  
Would i lie to you? He can't hurt you. Your his daughter. He won't hurt you. Not even will he use his item on you.  
  
She kept walking till she came upon a hollow sounding pad of dirt. She slippeda small disc in and a large castle appeared. She walk to the front door, and slipped another disc in. It disappeared again. She looked around the dim place, at all the other hunters sitting around, waiting for oreders. SHe made her way up the stair case with Egyptian engravings on every step, and opened a door, leading into a musty room. She walked into the darkness and was greeted by a creepy golden glow, that flowed through the room and then receeded. Malik emerged from the shadows, and asked if she got it. She shook her head as she shook. He turned around, his cloak making a slight thwip sound. He seemed to get an idea. He soared past her, and dragged her from the room. He stopped at the top of the stair case and looked down upon the others.  
  
She looked at him as his eyes shone malevolently and he explained about some kind of plan. A few minutes later, all her vision went blank. Liva woke up minutes later, back in Battle City. Malik was gazing outwards, seemingly into space. He looked down at her, his evil violet eyes gazing at her. She shook under his watchful eye, and he obviously found some amusement in her fear of him. They were on the roof of a very tall building. She could tell by how hard the wind was blowing. She stood up and wobbled a bit, then gained her balance again. He pointed down at the streets, towards a walking Yugi and friends. She looked at him and shook her head. He galred at her and waved the rod around, sending her the message. She got it, and she got scared.She looked down at them, and he was starting to get angry. She slipped on her fox costume and her cloak and jumped of the building. She landed with a soft thump on the ground as she peked around the corner. Yugi and the others were coming. She ducked behind the wall. They all passed, but Yugi looked in her direction, then began walking again. She looked after him. Obviously, Malik just wanted her to observe what they were doing. She climbed back up the wall and took of the costume. She told him everything se could find out.  
  
Malik: Thats good. Now, i want you to steal the puzzle and his god card.  
  
Liva: What kind of father are you? Using me to steal?  
  
Malik: I'm much better than your original father. What kind of father would i be if i left you in a pyramid to die ll by yourself?  
  
He's lying you know. How can you trust him?   
  
Liva: No. My real father would never do that!  
  
Malik: Enough. I am your father. Now be quiet.  
  
He's mean to every one. Don't take it personally.  
  
Rishido: *Whispers something in Malik's ear*  
  
Malik: Are you sure she can do that?  
  
Rishido: I saw her doing it the other day.  
  
I think you might have a new power Liva.What say you?  
  
Liva: I'm going for a walk.  
  
Battle City, evening time  
  
How can you let him talk to you like that?  
  
Liva: It's simple. He's my father.  
  
*sighs* Of someone treats you like that, then they don't deserve to have you as a daughter!!  
  
Liva: Turtles and bugs....  
  
*looks up* Snakes and rats....  
  
Liva: They're all ugly on the outside...  
  
But on the inside, they shine with beauty.  
  
Liva: No matter..  
  
The cost.  
  
Liva: You see? You know the song too. We both do. And we know what it means.   
  
She gazed down upon the spott where Yugi had stopped and looked at her. SHe saw something o the ground. SHe picked it up as it blazed in the setting sun.  
  
A peice of his puzzle?  
  
Building rooftop, Same time  
  
Malik: What is it Liva? Can't you see i'm busy?  
  
Liva: *Shows him the puzzle peice*  
  
Rishido: Not bad. Not bad at all i'd say.  
  
Malik: How did you get that?  
  
Liva: Not for you to know.  
  
Rishido: *Straining eye's to see* What is that? *Points towards storm clouds hovering above the water*  
  
Malik: Wasn't there a second ago...  
  
Hmm.....*Messing with Egyptian tablet*  
  
Liva: Don't do that!  
  
Rishido: Stop talking to yourself.  
  
The storm clouds were getting closer, and more violent looking. Meanwhile, Liva's temper was rising. In the next five seconds, the storm clouds were hovering above the city. Rishido put his hand on her shoulder and all the clouds went away for some reason. She felt strange with Rishido around. Some feeling, was it love? But she didn't know this man very well at all. Everything was normal again and she handed Malik the puzle peice. Liva was transported to the large house she lived at. A large stained glass image made of gold and glass served as a window high upon the ceiling. It was an Egyptian writing stone seemingly. It shone above the head of the rare hunters. Malik sat in a chair in his room, and Liva sat on the floor next to him. Malik was very angry. Liva asked him a question and Maliks head snapped in her direction, his eyes small and burning with hate for the Pharaoh. She shook and decided to leave him be. It sounded like someone had taken a giant foot step outside, and it shook the house like a wooden boat.  
  
Malik: Did you do that?  
  
Liva: I don't know....i think so...  
  
Malik: *Thinking* So, the worlds envrioment is controled by her emotions. That gives me an idea....  
  
I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Rishido: *Walks in*  
  
Malik: *tells Rishido something and walks out of the room*  
  
Rishido: Get dressed in your batte city clothes. We're taking a trip. *Walks out after Malik*  
  
She shifted through her dresser and pucked out a pair of plush pant's with blue flames, seemingly pajama bottoms, and slipped on a black spiked collar and bracelets. She threw on a orange shirt with the sign of Hathor on it and raced downstairs. She was loaded in the car with Malik and Rishido, and they drove into battle city.  
  
Malik: Here's what i want you to do Liva. Go into the city, and find Yugi and his friends. Bring them back to the house when you have them all.  
  
Liva: But i don't want to hurt them...  
  
Malik: If you disobey me, i'll make you a mind slave. Now get going!  
  
Rishido: We might not be there when you get back. Just wait in the main room.  
  
Liva: *Nods as she watches the car drive away*  
  
Never again to see the light of day, to enslave the elements of death, life, and disaster. These are the true elements. Sweat and death formed Egypt....  
  
Liva: Stop reading that! It's annoying. I bet it's not even real.  
  
She strode through the doors of the game shop, and asked Solomon where Yugi was. He said he was at the park with all of his friends. She nodded and walked off towards the park. She couldn't beleive this. She wasn't feeling a single remorse of regret about what she was doing. Guess the sign of Hathor carved into her face and forehead wasn't good enough. She walked through the street, right on through it to be exact. Cars slammed together and steamed. She walked into a large grass area where many people were sitting. She saw Yugi and all his friends sitting on the grass talking. She ran up to Yugi and poked him in the back of his head, making him jump in suprise. They all laughed at him. He even laughed at himself. she handed him the puzzle peice he was missing and he thanked her over a million times. She smiled and asked if he wanted to come over to her house, and if he wanted to bring all his friends. They all said it sounded fun and she and them walked all the way back to her house. Seems some one had already taken the liberty of revealing it. She walked up the egyptian looking walkway and opened the door.   
  
All the rare hunters were gone, probally hiding. She told them to sit on the couch and she ran up the golden staircase. She peeked into Maliks room to see if he was there. There was no sign of anyone.She slid down the stair case and landed on her feet again. The main room was HUGE. She shifted through a box of things of hers that Malik had given her. Yugi heard snapping sounds and shuffling of paper. She turned around, a black dueling disc clicked to her arm. She twisted it about, its black crome shining int he setting sun. She decided to go on a treasure hunt. She put Joeys legs ona stool and crawled under the couch. Aknife flew out, followed ba sheild and many random duel monsters cards. She crawled back out and picked up the knife. She decide it was useless and threw it upwards. It came down, narrowly missing Joey's arm It stuck into the couch. She pulled it out and threw everything back under. The front door was knocked into the house, and several rare hunters stalked into the rooma nd blocked all possible exits.  
  
All exits except for the skylight. Malik strode in, looking triumphant. Yugi stared at Leva. She couldn't beleive what she had done. She had betrayed her friends. They were all seized by rare hunters. Malik hit Yugi repeatedly with the Rod. Her eyes filled with tears s she watched him being abused. Rishido put his hand on her shoulder and turned her away. She came back down with Rishido and an hour or so later. Yugi and friends had been tied up and thrown in a corner, and Rishido watched as she ran towards her friends all were knoced out except Yugi. She put her hands on his face. His cheeks were cold. He was bleeding badly in several places. Blood dripped from his forehead. She wiped him clean as best she could and sked him if he was ok. Rishido turned and walked out the door. She undid their bindings and they all woke up. Yugi glared at her.  
  
Yugi: How could you...i thought we were friends......  
  
Liva: You don't understand...i didn't....  
  
Joey: Eh, at least we wont be dead.  
  
Tea: If she dosn't kill us first.  
  
Yugi: I wouldn't be suprised if you killed us Liva...  
  
You don't get it do you Yugi? She want's to be your friend, but you would do it too if Malik was your father! You understand so much, yet at the same time, you know nothing about her. Her father left her in a pyramaid to die all alone! She didn't choose this life!  
  
Tristan: Who the heck is that?!  
  
A large figure came down from the skylight, appearing right out of one of the heiroglyphics. It was a woman in a white dress with gold trimmings and black hair, woven with beads and gold. She had a Pharaohs headdress on, but she couldn't be a pharaoh. Could she? Her eyes were naturally underlined with black. She had egyptian writing going up her arms and neck. And her eyes were golden.  
  
Liva: Nemphys....  
  
Nemphys: She didn't choose to be this way. It was a cruel twist of fate. I watched from the sky as she was found by Malik and taken to his house. She was raised to be like him, but she's nothing like him. She's no heartless monster.  
  
Joey: Eh..i'm confused...  
  
Tristan: You're always confused.  
  
Bakura: *half asleep*  
  
Tea: Yugi! Be careful!  
  
Yugi got up and wobbled on his legs. He approached her, and she shifted her head towards him. He had never seen anything like it before. She turned towards him. and gazed at him, her golden eyes peircing strait through his heart, scanning him somehow.  
  
Why do you not trust her? She only want's friends. But just because she messed up once, you think she's a horrible person who hates all things. What kind of friend do you hope to be someday? It's amazing. How wolves quickly pounce on their prey and tear it's flesh off greedily. You seem to be thinking of yourself as they prey and her as the wolf. There's no honour in that. And you house the spirit of the Pharaoh? Have you ever seen, what the shadow realm looks like if you pour thoudands of years of pain and misery into it? It's not a nice thing. *Raises sceptor at him* And you. You will witness it first hand.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. That was fun.Sorry about all grammar mistakes you amy have encountered while reading. My eyes hurt, so i could barley see.  
  
Anyways, chapter two is already underway, and will be done shortly. Until then, leave a reveiw with comments, suggestions, etc.  
  
No flames plese. They break my Millenium Heart. *Smiles evily* 


End file.
